


To Serve and Obey

by BleedingVengnce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dark Magic, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, dark storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingVengnce/pseuds/BleedingVengnce
Summary: She has one objective: to serve and obey the Commander. She never knew there would more to it than that. So when the impersonal man who more than loathes her, begins to show her there's more to life than just serving and obeying, what is she supposed to do?She never thought it would be to fight and fall in love.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	To Serve and Obey

**Author's Note:**

> I am way to obsessed with Enemies to Lovers fics, so here is another one. This is going to be a lot more plot-heavy than smut and such. I spent the entire last week world-building and creating this fic and I am really excited to delve more into this story and see where it takes me and all of you. Enjoy!

“Maeve Walsh. Dearest, you need to wake, or you’ll be terribly late!” A voice tittered through the snoozing girl’s spindling dreams. Her lids fluttered open noting the bustling woman wrenching the heavy curtains from the pane of glass. Golden rays of sun spilled into the mildew-filled room, as Maeve rose from her resting place, a hand rubbing away the lingering sleep as her mind desperately tried to process what was occurring.

“Are you even listening, dear? The commander does not take to kindly to those who are late, especially when it is your first day.” The woman pulled out the usual slate grey fabric from the wardrobe perched in the corner of the girl’s room.

“Oh my! The Commander!” Mae yelped out once her thoughts began to properly fill her in. She tossed the musty comforter from her body, swinging her legs over the side and snatching the garment from the old lady’s grasp, throwing off her plain nightdress and tugging the grey outfit over her head. Rushing towards the rickety desk, she yanked the hairbrush through her tangled locks.

“Mae dear, let me help you with that.” The woman hummed, taking the hairbrush from Maeve’s clutches, pulling her hair up into the usual tight bun. Mae felt her shoulders slump as she gulped down a shaky breath, her mind tumbling through all of the horrible outcomes today could be holding. Her first assignment as a maid of the castle, and of course, the goddesses thought it would be so humorous as to assign her to the nightmare himself.

“Breath, dear. You will be just fine. This is what you trained your whole life for. This is what I have raised you to do, and no child of mine will be a failure, especially in such highly regarded eyes.” The woman settled her hair into the most perfect bun sitting atop of her head.

“Thank you, Gwen.” Mae breathed out, lifting the dingy hand-held mirror to her face. Her eyes flickered over her more than mundane features, making sure there wasn’t a speck of dirt or mark of imperfection anywhere. She knew that much of the commander. A single thing in disarray, she would know would more than upset him.

“I can do this.” The girl muttered under her breath, raising from the stool. She ran a trembling hand down the skirt, smoothing out any impending wrinkles. “How do I look?” She twirled in a circle for Gwen to observe and make sure she would be presentable for the Commander.

“You look like the perfect maid, dear. I’m so proud of you.” The woman grinned, gently cupping Mae’s cheek. Her heart swelled at the small words of praise, her nerves settling slightly as she looked up at the aged woman.

“Alright now go, child. Shoo.” Gwen waved her out of the cramped space. Her quarters were placed in the servant's wing, the hall leading out to the spacious kitchen where multiple other women draped in similar colors and apparel were bustling about.

“Morning Mae!” The girl heard a squeal, turning to see a bumbling blonde woman bound up to her, wrapping her arms around Mae in a tight embrace. “Good morning, Sasha.” She managed to choke out in the suffocating grip that Sasha had on her.

“Oh my, it’s your first day today, isn’t it?” The brunette quirked a brow as she watched Mae snatch a piece of bread as she milled about the kitchen, gathering up a metal pot and a tiny container filled to the brim with herbal tea leaves.

“Unfortunately.” She turned her nose up as a wave of the aroma washed over her as she pried it open, absolutely loathing the horrid smell. She settled the pot over some glowing embers, letting the water inside come to a languid boil. “I can’t believe you were assigned to the commander.” Sasha sighed, holding her hands close to her chest as her mind fluttered in a daydream about the strange man.

“I can’t believe it either,” Mae muttered unenthusiastically and munched on the overly stale bread clutched in her fingertips, watching the fickle bubbles break the surface of the water. She placed a couple of tea leaves in the kettle, letting it steep.

“Why do you sound so annoyed? I heard he’s so handsome. Oh to be a handmaiden to someone with that power and those looks? Oh, I would love to do anything for him. And when I say anything, I mean, anything.” Sasha purred, sending a promiscuous wink in Maeve’s direction. Mae just rolled her eyes in irritation at her friend’s indecent comments. She set the kettle on a tray, accompanied by a ceramic teacup and a bowl of fresh fruit coupled with a fluffy pastry. Mae made the set up look perfect, wanting it to be aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. For his eyes.

“I would be more than happy to trade. I don’t care how handsome he is. He’s a cold and vile man. If I never had to meet him, my life would be more than perfect.” She grumbled, letting out a small huff as she gathered the tray into her arms. “You know I would love to, but unfortunately my luck only takes me so far.” Sasha almost whined, crossing her arms over her chest as though she was a pouting child. The girl attempted to grab at the pastry on Mae’s tray, also to no avail.

Maeve had never met the volatile man before, only baring witness to spindling stories and rumors that were hushed throughout the castle. He was a plethora of tales, the stories mainly depicting him as an impulsive and reckless man with a stare that would turn any unlucky soul to ice if they were caught up in it. It sent shivers racing down her spine just at the thought of actually having to face this frigid man. She didn’t care how ‘handsome’ he was. She knew that he wasn’t a good man, and no amount of looks would make up for that.

“I have to go, Sasha. We will converse later, alright?” She turned her eyes to her friend, so desperately wishing it was Sasha that could take her place, but those wishes being so unfulfilled. “Of course, and Mae? I want all of the juicy details.” Sasha gushed out, giving her friend’s hand a reassuring squeeze before Mae turned and stepped out of the kitchen.

“I can do this.” She breathed out, allowing a false sense of confidence to overtake her features as she briskly striped through the castle halls. Tapestries with the familiar sterling silver and navy blue were draped across the walls, scenes of battles, soldiers, and royalty were etched on the fabric as she passed by them, the history of her kingdom stitched on everyone.

She caught the eyes of a few maids that passed by, a soldier or two eyeing her wearily as she ventured into the wing specifically reserved for the military leaders. The wing where the haughty commander resided.

Before she knew it, she stood directly in front of the doors to his chambers, the mahogany wooden doors looming over her, as though it was a monsters gaping mouth, ready to devour her. She felt her heart tumble over itself as her stomach twisted into agonizing knots. She felt sour bile rise up in the back of her throat as her thoughts ran rampant, nerves more than apparent. She sucked in a short breath, gathering as much courage as she could muster before raising a fist, gently rapping on the wood. The knock echoed throughout the barren hallway.

“State your name and business.” Her ears picked up on the muffled voice emanating through the door. She felt her voice get stuck in her throat momentarily. If there is any time to back away and leave now, this would be it, before she plunges directly into the lion’s den. “M-Maeve Walsh. The Commander’s maid.” She squeaked out, shocked that her voice had suddenly returned to her. Her eyes were downcast, finding the woolen rug sprawled upon the floor multitudes more interesting than whoever lay before her.

“Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to being me my tea?” The voice that spat those words at her caused her breath to catch in her throat at the harshness of it. “Yes sir, sorry sir.” She forced out an apology, her voice wavering haphazardly as she padded forward.

The room was immaculate, to say the least. The marbled tile was illuminated by the rays of sun delving into the room from the spanning window panes. Rows upon rows of shelves lined the walls, books lined in the leather of all colors were delicately placed on each one. A bare fireplace was nuzzled into one of the walls, a painting of monstrous flames engulfed the wall above the hearth. Her gaze flitted everywhere but to where he was perched behind a sprawling walnut colored desk.

Mae finally approached him, gently setting the tray in an empty spot on his workplace. Papers with scrawling calligraphy were stacked flawlessly upon his desk, pens, and ink placed in a specified order before him. She still had yet to even spare him a glance as she poured the tea into the cup, steam wavering off of it as she placed it as an offering before him. Not so much as a thank you was uttered as he grabbed a hold of the cup, the rim grasped by his fingertips as she stepped back, head bowed in a sign of respect.

“This is fucking disgusting.” He hissed, causing the girl to wince at the tendril of venom hitting her from his words. “I’m very sorry, Commander.” She whispered, catching her bottom lip between blunt ivories as she desperately attempted to hold back the sob threatening to tumble past her lips. “What good is a servant to me when she can not even make tea properly.” He muttered, shaking his head in distaste as the teacup clattered back onto his desk.

“Would you like me to go and brew you another pot, sir?” She attempted to make amends for her error, still too skittish to even look at him. “No. It would be a waste of my time to wait.” She could hear a shuffle of papers as she studied the rows of books on the opposite side of the room. Even his presence was suffocating.

“Come here.” The man shattered the few precious moments of silence, ordering her closer to him. Her mind raced with a million thoughts as to why he would want her presence anywhere near him. Would one lousy pot of tea be enough for him to put her death? Would he beat it into her as a reminder to never fault him again? She anxiously wrung out her hands as she treads towards his sitting figure, her eyes moving from the books to settle upon his leather boots, the material gleaming in the light.

“I said, come here. Closer.” His tone was harsh, impatient even that this woman couldn’t seem to grasp how to follow a single command. She took the last few steps, merely inches next to him now. She could feel that icy stare boring into her, completely unnerving her. “Kneel.”

“Yes, sir.” She mumbled under her breath, shakily placing herself on her knees, as though she was becoming an offering before him. Her skirt pooled out around her, a sea of grey fabric as she hung her head low. She noted the navy cotton trousers hugging onto his calves and thighs as he turned his body to face her.

Before her mind could comprehend the action, she felt the tips of his fingers grasp onto her chin, wrenching her head to finally meet his gaze. A gasp unconsciously fell past his lips at the rough touch, her eyes finally falling into his. The stories had been correct. His stare was chilling, a frigid grey of his irises enrapturing hers.

She watched as he peered down at her. It was as if he was contemplating her appearance, his eyes fluttering to each one of her features. She not so graciously took in his attributes as well, her eyes gulping down his delicious face.

She hated to admit it, but he as beyond handsome. It was almost inhuman and hard to look at, how perfect he was. His angled jaw was set, plush lips down-turned in a jarring frown. Deep purple bags heavily hung beneath his steely gaze. Jet black locks swayed in front of his face as he stared down at her, and her fingers twitched, as though they ached to run through it. Her brows furrowed in displeasure at the horrendous thoughts filling her brain at the sight of him. That familiar bile was soon returning.

She was left frozen, the ruthless grip of his thumb resting directly below her bottom lips left her heart quiver in skittish anticipation. Were these her final moments on earth? Would the last thing she would ever lay her eyes on be this ungodly striking man?

“Tch.” Was all he emitted, letting go of her face after what felt like an eternity. Mae was finally able to suck in a well-needed breath, the oxygen allowing her muddled mind to finally escape from the spell he seemed to place her under. His features settled back into a bored expression, as though her appearance didn’t interest him in the slightest. She didn’t know if she should be relieved that he found her mundane, or vaguely upset.

“Get up, brat.” He uttered, waving her away so she wasn’t suffocating him with her unpleasant presence anymore. “Yes, sir.” Her voice was breathless as she unsteadily returned to her feet, skimping away from him. Mae felt her heart gradually return to its usual pace.

“I want you here at dawn every day. Your tasks will be to tend to my study first. Make sure everything is in order. I don’t want a speck of dirt anywhere near my quarters. You will then run me a bath, assemble my outfit, then, of which, I will bathe while you assemble my daily tea for the morning. And next time, do not make it as vile as this." His nose was turned up in disgust before he continued.

"After which, you will serve me. You will attend to my living space afterward. You will only enter this room with my permission, and I have the right to gather you at any hour of the day, as I see fit. Anything I order, you will obey, no questions asked. Understand?” He didn’t even glance up form the multitudes of pages he was holding, only acknowledging her with his commands.

“Of course, Commander.” She hummed, nodding her head as her gaze flicked down the length of him sitting in the overly large chair, catching onto those nimble fingers that had caught her so perfectly before.

“Each day I will have you complete a different task for me. Now, get this atrocious liquid you call tea out of my sight.” He tossed her a disinterested wave, shuffling through more of his paper.

She gathered up the barely touched tray, the fruit and pastry still sat unbothered. Mae made her way towards the door before his tremor inducing voice halted her movements.

“And Maeve? If you ever dare bring me tea that tastes as such again, I will punish you accordingly.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Not Edited -


End file.
